


Only Me

by fass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, HUMANITY--- I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	

I sat alone in the kitchen, my heart weeps, I feel so alone. The storm is cumulating, thunder rolls, lighting rolls around. I put my head on the dirty stairs, I am cold, crying to myself, I can't sleep. I hear rain, as I sat by the wimdow, swalling spit in my mouth.I am glad, that I can hear the gentle rain, trying to think of good thoughts. I walk on my lead-heavy legs. I am in the kitchen, as I hear, Tales from the Crept, is what others are watching, I am anxious, I can't do much, the doctor has put me on Thyroid meds, can't drive for awhile , can't go and come as I please. I HAVE NO RIGHTS. No sleep for me. Most of my thoughts, I feel my life has been turned off , whoopi, this mental anguish, heartfelt, no one seems to care. I am nobody, Like a helpless animal, I don't belong, If you read this, its ok, my thinking, not so great, my little toe, feels broken. It is 1:1 time, as this heart tries to vent, I wish for a Happy Easter  
To all who reads this!!! The rain has stops, but I still have a tear in my eye, as I can hear the train rolls in the 1:18 a.m. I am making my thoughts, better. A small head ache above my eyes, be thank-ful.


End file.
